


Quid custodiet custodes?

by GrumpyGhostOwl



Category: Battle of the Planets
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyGhostOwl/pseuds/GrumpyGhostOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day begins at Center Neptune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid custodiet custodes?

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever noticed how most episodes of BotP appear with three regular cast members who never get speaking parts? Here they are in a short fic of their very own.

Center Neptune gleamed softly in the dancing light which filtered through the waves. It hummed with power as its denizens went about their work and their rest. Outside, a team of scuba divers carried out an inspection while small robots scuttled around the exterior cleaning and carrying out routine maintenance, ignoring the fact that they were being watched.

“Morning, Larry.”

“Morning, George.

“Morning, Marty.”

“Another nice day on the reef,” said George.

“When isn’t it a nice day?” Marty said. “Can you remember a time when it wasn’t nice?”

“Course he can’t remember a time when it wasn’t nice,” Larry said. “George has the memory span of a goldfish.”

Marty sighed. “Larry, you know that’s a myth, right?”

“Not for George it ain’t.”

“Oh, morning, Larry,” said George.

“I rest my case,” Larry said.

“That’s nothing to do with goldfish,” Marty insisted. “George is just an idiot.”

“Hey,” George said, “that’s mean.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Marty said. “You’ll forget I said it in about four and a half seconds.”

“It’s true,” Larry said. “You will.”

“I still think you guys are mean,” George grumbled. “Oh, morning, Marty.”

“For cryin’ out loud!” Marty complained. “Hey, maybe we should go by Science Center today.”

“No way,” Larry said. “It was that weird red stuff they released in the water that scrambled George’s brains. We stay right here.”

The three orange fish made another circuit of the artificial cay.


End file.
